Warrior vs Master: Part 2
Gotten inside the Landstalker, Reia and Kiva have taken the elevator to find Zemo. During the passage upward, Reia took her mom's summon charm close. Kiva: Is that..your mom's summon charm? Reia: Yes. It'll be the new way to share someone's power. Kiva: Oh, wow.. - Reia then closed her eyes and holds her charm close to her heart. Reia: Mom... Grant me your strength... Kiva: Reia, can I...ask you a question? Reia: Of course you can, sister. Kiva: Can I ask you to be my best person for the wedding? Reia: Hmm... Normally, the groom would ask his best man to give a speech. But, are you sure you want to give a speech? Kiva: Well, uhh... Reia: Be honest with yourself. Do you wish for me to be with you for the wedding? Kiva: Yes. Can you do the speech for the wedding for me? Reia: Alright then, I'll do what I can to deliver a speech at the wedding. Kiva: Thanks, Reia.. - Kiva smiled at Reia when the elevator stopped working. Reia: Uh oh... Looks like we'll have fly from here on out. - Reia boosts Kiva at the top of the elevator, which she can see an elevator door. Reia tried to open it, but... Reia: *grunts* Those toads are smart. The door is shut tight. I can't open it.. Kiva: Stand back. - Summoned her Keyblade, Kiva used its power to unlock the elevator door and it opened. Reia: Nice job. We must be getting close. - Both Kiva and Reia run towards the next hallway until they are stopped by three separate doors, where only one leads to Zemo. Reia: Okay... Zemo has to be in one of those passageways. Where do you think he's hiding? Kiva: I have no idea... Reia: Try using your senses to locate him. Kiva: Okay, I'll try that. - With her eyes closed, Kiva used her senses and it all straight ahead. She then open her eyes and suggested go straight. Kiva: We should go straight. Reia: Before we head inside, I just want to let you know... Kiva: What is it? - Reia offered her hand to Kiva. Reia: I might have more relatives, which you may have know already, but that doesn't mean you have to be alone. You are always welcome to the Republic and my side of the family. Kiva: Thanks, Reia. - Reia and Kiva hold hands and moved forward, but Zemo is nowhere to be seen. Reia: What the--? Where did he go? - The door opened again and Zemo got them trapped, ready for a fight. Zemo: Two against one... Normally, I would expect a one-on-one fight, as it should be. But, then again, I could use the exercise. Kiva: Zemo... Reia: Shut up, Zemo! You're fighting me. Zemo: *laughs* Ah, the orphan.. It is been a long time. Kiva: Is it? Reia: Yes.. When you are a child, Zemo has been ordered to kill your family bloodline. Kiva: Oh, right... And...you saved me. Reia: Right. I'm keeping my promise to you, Kiva. I won't abandon you. Kiva: I won't either, dear sister.. Zemo: So, which poor soul will fight against me; one of the Masters of Evil?? Kiva: I will. You want a one-on-one fight? Well, you got it now. Reia: Kiva... Kiva: Let me fight him. It's me he wants. - Zemo draws his sword for combat. Zemo: Do you really think you can stand up to me, even though you have no one left to support you? Reia: (That phrase.. Wait a minute, this isn't like him.. Oh no...) Kiva: That's where you are wrong. Zemo: You are nothing more than a orphan.. Reia: Kiva, this is all a trap. Let me help you. - Zemo tossed Reia aside and knocked her out against a wall. Zemo: Stay out of this, monkey!! Kiva: Reia! - Kiva summoned her Keyblade and attacked Zemo, quietly enraged at him for attacking Reia. Kiva: You will pay for what you did to Reia! Zemo: Then show me your full strength! - Both Zemo and Kiva fight when Reia is trying to get back up. Zemo has the advantage when Reia heard Kiva's voice, because of the reality shift during the Hunger Games, and stopped Zemo just in time. Zemo: T-This now ends!! Reia: Stop!!! - Reia transformed into a Super Saiyan and Zemo is surrounded by dark energy. When Zemo turned around, Kiva is shocked to find a control chip on the back of his neck and has finally learned the truth- Bowser Koopa ordered Zemo to kill Kiva's family. This leaves her more enraged than ever before. Reia: No one hurts my sister.. I'll never forgive you and Bowser for what you have done to her! Zemo: So, you figured it out. You not as dumb as I thought. Kiva: I-- It can't be! He ordered.. No... - Suddenly, Terra ram into the control room and knocked Zemo aside. Terra: Kiva, are you okay? Reia: Terra! - Kiva hugs Terra and starts crying. Reia: Terra, get her out of here! Terra: No, not without you. Reia: There's no time! You have to-- - Suddenly, a blast of energy pushed Reia back to Kiva and Terra and Zemo became more stronger. Zemo: Finally, the Keyblade Masters have come before me... Watch as I destroy your rebellic Republic and the last light within you will finally die!!! - Zemo tried to strike both Kiva and Terra down, but Reia saved them. Zemo: What!? You're not-- Reia: No, I'm not a wielder like them. But they are my family and she's mine! - Reia knocked Zemo to the self-destruct button, which gave them one minute to escape before it comes crashing down. Kiva: Reia! We have to-- Look out! - Reia blocked Zemo's blade as she tried to defend her new sister. Zemo: If I go down, I'm taking you with me!!! Kiva: No!! - Kiva grabbed Zemo and lets Reia go. Terra: Kiva, this whole place is gotta blow! Kiva: *grunts* I know! Reia: Kiva, hold on! - Reia pushed Zemo away and, as the timer goes off, the entire Landstalker come crashing down. Will Kiva and Reia survive the crash? All of those answers revealed as the battle concludes. Category:Scenes